


Mother's Intuition

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Family Dinners, Holding Hands, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Outsider, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Mother's Intuition

Martha doesn’t need x-ray vision to see that Lex is in love with her son; or super hearing to notice his intake of breath, as he watches Clark. She can smell his cologne – the one he doesn’t wear at the castle. Fresh and woodsy, a perfect complement to her son.

She doesn’t need heat vision, to feel the spark that arcs between them. It’s a fire she prays will only warm them, not consume them. Martha smiles when Clark places Lex to his left, so they can hold hands all through dinner. Good thing spaghetti cuts with a fork.


End file.
